


An Outfit for His Boyfriend

by TheEarlGreyofBergamot



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlGreyofBergamot/pseuds/TheEarlGreyofBergamot
Summary: Irisadiel is trying to make it up to his boyfriend for totally not noticing the awesome skirt they picked out just for him. Irisadiel is now in search of the perfect outfit that will make his fashionista boyfriend happy. It has to bold, unique and perfect.
Relationships: irisadiel/veuliah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Outfit for His Boyfriend

“Do you like it?” They asked, swishing the light fabric around their knees. “See how it catches the light? And it has a soft glitter to it.” 

Veuliah was posturing like a Roman statue in front of the bedroom door; a triptych full length mirror, the kind found in fancy department stores, was off to the side, multiplying their glamour like back up dancers at a concert. Irisadiel sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the fashion show his boyfriend gave, though clearly the situation was anything but novel as he passively followed the shows script in his head. 

Irisadiel nodded, he could definitely see how the fabric was imbedded with a light catching thread. “I do like it. It's amusing how humans have tried to manipulate the properties of light into a piece of fabric. It's rather, impressive. In a crude, rudimentary sort of way.” He ran a hand through his extremely long, white blonde hair, nervous that he was going to fail this test of social interaction. His violet eyes were cast down, trying not to make too much eye contact with Veuliah. He might have been trying to be sly, but Veuliah noticed the ticks. 

Veuliah turned away back towards the mirror, swishing the iridescent skirt around their legs absentmindedly. Their eyebrows furrowed a little, frustrated that they weren’t getting the response they had hoped for. They should have known that Irisadiel would be too judgmental of the human's handiwork to notice what they were actually trying to do for him. They paused to admire their visage in the expensive neo deco mirror. They were a vision; full head of perfectly coiffed pink glamour curls, eyes the color of a placid turquoise sea. The iridescent skirt was transcendent. The top they chose, a neutral colored lacy cami with spaghetti straps paired with a cropped pink leather jacket studded with stars, matched perfectly. They were practically art. 

They dropped playing with the skirt and sidled up to the bed where Irisadiel sat, and posed in front of him. They put their fully coordinated and thoughtfully fashionable outfit on full display, up close and personal. Irisadiel got the signals Veuliah was sending out loud and clear. Clearly, he was supposed to really take in the effort of the outfit and admire his beautiful boyfriend as the fashion icon they were. 

“You are ever stunning, my shining star.” Iris said after a deliberate pause in which he took in the view. 

“You always say that.” Veuliah bent down and gave Iris a peck on the cheek. “But I can tell you're not impressed with the skirt.” They frowned and held up the fabric in front of Irisadiel’s eyes so he could really, really see the fabric. Irisadiel looked down at the hem being shown to him. “Look, it has rainbows in it! You love rainbows! That's like your thing!” 

Irisadiel continued to look, but he couldn’t feel anything. It certainly had rainbows, or pale imitations of rainbows in it. He hated hurting Veuliah’s feelings, especially on something that meant so much to them, such as fashion. “Ah!” he let out a sound of surprise, to give Veuliah some kind of reaction. 

Veuliah dropped the skirt and retreated back to the mirror in a huff. They could tell when he wasn’t being genuine. “Well, thank you for trying at least.” They finally said, as they fixed their carefully contoured head of pink haired curls. 

Irisadiel didn’t say anything, he knew he screwed up, but it was too late to redo the scenario again. 

“I don’t know, I got this skirt for you because I thought you’d like it, but if you don’t..." Veuliah sharply glanced back over to Iris who sat sheepishly on the bed, “Maybe I'll just return it. It's not really my style anyway.” Veuliah placed their hand on their hip and stuck their bum out to the mirror, either admiring how they looked or scanning for any kind of flaw that would send the skirt back to retail Hell. 

Irisadiel, trying to salvage the situation that he bungled his way into, tried one last time to rescue himself, “but you look good in everything.” 

Veuliah turned back towards him and sauntered their way down as if on a catwalk, “I know I do.” They said modestly, “But I was trying to get something that you would like, specifically.” 

“But why? You know I don’t know much about this fashion business.” He was surprised at the admission his boyfriend has just given. Things were suddenly starting to make more sense to him, he clearly did not like the skirt in the right way, and that was the problem. “I mean, if you want me to wear the skirt, I'll wear it. You just have to ask, starlight.” 

Veuliah sighed, “No, I don’t want you to wear the skirt.” They motioned for Irisadiel to scoot over on the bed so they could sit down as well. They sat down and leaned their head against Iris’ shoulder and sighed again. “It’s just that, I've been thinking lately. These humans come into my clothes store and they are always looking for outfits to impress their mates. These humans always ask me, ‘Do you think my boyfriend would like this?’ Of course, I don’t have a fucking clue what their boyfriends would like.” Their hand flew to their chest, to punctuate the drama of the statement. 

Irisadiel listened and nodded, “Yes, human relationships are a little out of our wheelhouse.” 

Veuliah sat up and continued, “Anyway, it got me thinking about what you like. I know you don’t understand human fashion and if I let you, you’d wear the same blue sweater everyday... but I just thought, that I could put a little something of you into my outfits. Just something to make you happy. You’d see me wearing this and think ‘Oh wow! They are so gorgeous and I love them so much! They look so good!’” 

Irisadiel reached up to turn Veuliahs’ head towards his, “My love, you are the most gorgeous thing in the Universe.” He leaned in and touched their lips together. “Believe me, I've been all over it.” 

This seemed to satisfy Veuliah, though this encounter did not go as they had hoped, but at least they reaffirmed that their beautiful boyfriend was not getting bored of them anytime soon. Veuliah leaned in for another kiss, longer and deeper this time, the in-effective charms of the skirt forgotten. Veuliah released their lips and whispered in their most sultry voice, “You know, I thought this skirt would do more than just make you notice me.” 

Irisadiel looked down once again at Veuliahs’ clothes, trying to assess what was being communicated, “You mean...like...” 

“Excited Iris, I was trying to get you excited.” Veuliah flicked his nose in a teasing manner. 

“Ah, that was going to be my guess.” Iris blushed, turning his face away. Veuliah was much more physically intuitive than he was, a lot closer to human culture than angel culture, but that’s what Iris loved about his Veuli. Veuliah had really flourished since they had come down to Earth and gained physical bodies. Veuliah seemed to embrace the human culture, adorning their physical form and relishing in the sensual novelties that they had no need of or access to back home. Irisadiel on the other hand, was still getting used to it. He sometimes felt a bit overwhelmed and uncomfortable with all the stimuli that bombarded him daily. He also had a hard time understanding the sometimes-outlandish cravings of his boyfriend, but he was always willing to please. “Well, uh, we could... maybe do it right now...if you wanted.” 

Veuliah jumped off the bed and reached to their side, “Help me get this stupid skirt off!” 

****** 

“Hmmm...” Irisadiel looked over the wares of the store carefully, inspecting, analyzing, judging. He stood up straight from his bent position and looked at the nervous girl employee who stood off to the side, curious and apprehensive about her new customer. Though, strange customers were certainly nothing new in a sex shop, not many were as gorgeous as he was, or seemed as out-of-place. He was like an alien, stranded on Earth, totally unawares of the surrounding culture. 

Irisadiel picked up a skimpy red thong and held it up, “These fashions are certainly unique. I don’t believe I have seen anyone wear these types of clothes before.” 

The girl snapped out of her day dream, trying to process what was just said with some difficulty, “Uh yes! Well, normally these go under the clothes so you wouldn’t really see people wearing them.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Irisadiel said, and put the thong back down. 

Irisadiel looked across the shop, a sea of black leather and metal. Not really his taste, but maybe Veuliah would like it better. They were the fashion expert, not him. 

The girl employee seeing the confused and bewildered look on Iris’ face, spoke up, “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” 

Irisadiel turned to face her, his flowing white hair cascading like a cape behind him, temporarily mesmerizing the poor sales girl, “Yes, I'm looking for something my boyfriend would like. You see, they are a bit of a fashionista, I think that’s the term. They really like clothes.” 

The girl had certainly heard a lot of strange requests, but this one was a new one. “Clothes? Like, clothes to wear out casually? I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can help you much here.” 

“Well,” Irisadiel continued his thought, “You see, I'm not much of a clothes expert myself. My boyfriend tried to surprise me about two weeks ago with an outfit that they thought I would like, but it fell a bit flat on me.” 

The girl nodded in understanding, “Ah, relationship troubles. We get that a lot. But I'm going to warn you now that sex isn’t going to solve your problems.” 

Irisadiel felt his face get hot, he twisted his hand into the hem of his well-worn blue sweater, “No, n-no, no. I'm not looking to have sex.” 

“Uh....” she tried to compute what exactly this guy was trying get at, “You’re not looking to have sex... so, what brings you here?” 

“I was searching on the computer internet connection network for ‘unusual fashion’ because I couldn’t very well go to any old store. My precious star even works at their very own fashion store. I wanted to give my boyfriend something unusual to look at, and I can’t be sure what fashion they have seen and what fashion they have not seen. So, the search for ‘unusual’ brought up this place. And I must admit, that looking at the pictures online, I certainly have not seen anyone else wear these designs before.” Irisadiel turned to admire a mannequin in a leather gimp suit. 

“Uh huh...” If there had been any doubt before, the sales girl was now convinced this guy was an alien. “Well, what kind of ‘clothes’ do you think your boyfriend would like?” 

Irisadiel placed a hand to his chin, deep in thought, “Hmm, comfortable, simple... efficient... maybe blue... something to keep them warm.” 

The sales girl looked down at the blue sweater Irisadiel was wearing, “Uh huh...” No wonder this guy didn’t notice his boyfriend’s outfit, she thought. She began to feel sorry for the boyfriend. “Ok, well, what do you like to do in bed?” 

Irisadiel went full red in the face, “I-I'm sorry?!” 

“What. Do. You. Like. In. Bed?” she repeated. 

“Ah, I don’t see what that has to do with anything?” Irisadiel crossed his arms in front of his chest, and turned his reddening face away, trying to escape from the embarrassment as much as he could. 

“It’s fine, its fine. You don’t have to answer.” She was getting absolutely no leads, and this guy was probably a virgin anyway. She started to feel really bad for the boyfriend. “You know, maybe you should just look around and tell me if you see anything that piques your interest.” 

Irisadiel, having calmed down enough to continue with the search for his unusual outfit, looked across the store aisles to a vast expanse of black and silver. He didn’t much care for black, and he was certain that Veuliah felt the same way. Black reminded him of the coldness of space, the empty void that sucked the life and happiness from them. A prison without walls, a cage without bars. He ventured a question, “Do you have anything, more colorful?” 

The employee's eyes lit up. “Yes, we do!” She rushed over to the other side of the store and brought back an item. She held it up to his face and he gingerly took it in his delicate hands. It was a garter belt with rainbow straps. Irisadiel did like rainbows. Would Veuliah like this too? 

****** 

Veuliah was going to be home soon. Irisadiel snapped at the stretchy rainbow bands which slapped his milky skin with a satisfying sound. After about 20 minutes of even figuring out how to put the thing on, Irisadiel was only certain of one thing. That he was very uncomfortable. 

He was completely unclothed excepting the rainbow garter belt and a tiny black leather thong the sales girl insisted he get with it. He concluded that this was probably the right move as he now realized that the garter belt did not in fact, cover anything. He paraded himself in front of the mirror that Veuliah so often frequented and watched as a thousand Irises came into view. Each one with a rainbow around their waist and not much else. 

He turned this way and that, contemplating how he looked. Twisting his sides to get his butt in view, adjusting the straps up and down, giving little poses that he had seen Veuliah do before. Irisadiel concluded that it probably looked good on him, but would Veuliah like it? Perhaps it was even too daring a fashion choice even for them. But maybe, just maybe, Veuliah would be surprised at how Advent Garde he was being. This could usher in a new era of human fashion. Irisadiel smiled at the thought. Imagine him, a fashion icon! 

Still, there seemed to be something missing, or perhaps there was a lot missing. Irisadiel rubbed his arms which were starting to feel the cold. The room wasn’t even particularly chill, or the weather especially frigid, and here he was shivering in his own apartment bedroom. Iris was starting to understand why clothes were such a necessity among humans and maybe got why he had not seen anyone in such an outfit before. 

Iris looked at his bare chest and snapped his fingers. A top! That was what was missing. He had certainly considered the bottom portion of the outfit, but had completely disregarded the top of the outfit. Of course, it made sense now. Veuliah was always going on about tops to go with their pants. But it was much too late to go out and look for the perfect top that would match. Could he even be able to tell if anything would match? 

Irisadiel looked around the room. Veuliah was going to be here any moment, and he didn’t have a complete outfit. There must be something he could find that Veuliah would like. 

He dashed on over to the closet and swung open the grated wooden doors. There was Iris's corner of the closet, his cherished and well used collection of pants and sweaters. Efficient, and ready to wear for any occasion. And then there was Veuliah’s side of the closet, which took up most of the space like a whale in a fish tank. Dresses, and pants, and suits, and skirts and bathing suits, and scarves, coats, shawls, headwraps, gowns... a store in-and-of-itself. 

Iris thumbed through the catalog of clothing articles on Veuliah’s side. He had never considered before just how much they really had stashed away. But if Veuliah would like anything, wouldn’t it be something that they already owned? Iris frantically searched for a sufficient top, one that might match what he was already wearing. Then he came to it. A sweater of course. He felt the light, soft material in between his fingers. It was pink, a color that he had not worn before, but a color that was much beloved by his beautiful star of a boyfriend. Every time Iris saw that color, Veuliah’s beautiful face appeared in his mind, their bouncy, curly waves of extra conditioned and perfumed hair swaying gracefully around their face like a kinetic frame. 

Irisadiel took the sweater off the hanger and held it to his face, Veuliah’s distinct perfume still lingering on the threads. Suddenly, the front door to the apartment was opened. A shot of adrenalin shot through Iris like a bolt of lightning. He quickly yanked the sweater over his head and stumbled his way out of the closet. 

“I’m home, babe!” Veuliah yelled into the apartment. “Where are you?” 

“I’m--I’m in the bedroom!” Iris called out, wrestling the sweater down and trying to strike a catching pose. 

Veuliah came up to the door and knocked lightly, “Can I come in?” 

Iris inhaled a deep breath, “Yes, please come in! I have something for you.” 

This caught their attention. Veuliah eagerly walked through the door, caught completely unawares, “Something for--” 

Irisadiel stood in the middle of the bedroom, posing awkwardly with arms akimbo, pink sweater hastily ruffled on, rainbow garter on full display. Veuliah stopped dead in their tracks, the scene in front of them failing to be recalled in their memory of anything like it before. Iris...in the bedroom...ok. In pink? And...no pants....in a black thong...and a rainbow garter belt. Was that right? 

“Oh. My....G--” Veuliah slapped their hand over their mouth, their eyes widened. Their face cracked wide open in the biggest, toothiest smile, they doubled over and stepped backward, about ready to turn back into the hallway, but their feet anchored them to the spot. Iris watched their amusing reaction, but couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. He felt a flush across his cheeks and suddenly became very aware that his legs were not as adequately covered as normal. 

“What...” Veuliah tried to speak, to get something out, but was having too hard a time making the words form properly. They took a moment to collect themselves and stood straight up, still covering their mouth, but in a more thoughtful position. “Babe...” Veuliah began, “What, uh, what is this?” 

Irisadiel dropped their arms to their side and began tugging at the edges of the sweater. “I uh...wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well, I am very surprised.” Veuliah suppressed a laugh in their throat. They could tell that Iris was being serious and Veuliah thought it might hurt his feelings to laugh in this moment, even if that was all they wanted to do. “Why, uh...why? Just why? Run me through your thought process, honey.” Irisadiel was the smartest thing they knew, his knowledge of history, events and universal truths was unparallel, but Iris had always had trouble understanding human culture and customs. It wasn’t his fault; he just had a very different idea of how things should be done and often got confused. 

Iris sighed and found a seat on the bed, Veuli joined him and took his hand in theirs in sympathy and love. Iris took a deep breath and told his story, “I just felt very bad that you wanted to dress up for me and I didn’t understand. So, I wanted to do the same for you because I thought you liked clothes and you would appreciate it more.” 

Veuliah’s eyes welled up with tears, “So, you tried to make an outfit that you thought I would like?” 

Iris nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

Veuliah massaged Iris's hand with their thumb, trying to soothe him. Their eyes were drawn to the colorful rainbow bands around their boyfriends waist like a bee drawn to a flower. They had certainly never purchased an item like that and wondered where he could have gotten it from. “Where did you get this? Did you have to go to a store?” 

Iris nodded again, “The Eros Room on the other side of town.” 

Veuliah covered their mouth again, “Oh my God, Iris... You didn’t.” 

Iris shifted uncomfortably, not totally ok with the fact that he could feel the sheets of the bed on his bare ass. 

“Iris,” they sighed, “Iris, that’s a place for humans to get tools to help them in the bedroom. That's not a fashion store, like the one I work at.” 

“Oh.” he said. “This is starting to make more sense now.” 

“Come here, love.” Veuliah used their hand to guide their lips together. Veuliah smattered him with kisses across his cheeks, lips and forehead. It made Iris feel a little better. 

Veuliah let him go and looked down again at what Iris was wearing, noticing the pink sweater, “Is this my sweater?” 

“I thought that since you bought it, you must have liked it.” 

“Uh, I guess that’s true. That does makes sense.” They patted him on the head and ran fingers through his long white hair. 

After taking a long moment to both comfort and appreciate the failed (though valiant) effort of their boyfriend, Veuliah got up from the bed and stood in front of Iris, who looked up with big, wet violet eyes. Veuliah placed their hands-on Iris’s shoulders and leaned in dramatically to whisper in his ear, “You know what? I think this would look a lot better with the sweater off.” Veuliah reached down to grab the hem of the sweater and tugged it up to reveal Iris’s lithe, lightly toned abdomen. Iris helped pull the article over his head, struggling to get his back length hair out of the sweater as well. 

With the sweater off, Iris felt even more exposed. Veuliah stood there in front of him, drinking him in. He may have been confused, but his heart was in the right place and his fashion choice was admittedly excellent. Though they were quite certain that Iris did not intend for their choice of a rainbow garter belt to have the consequences that were currently spreading in Veuliah’s lower region. 

“Iris, my love.” they cooed, grabbing ahold of the belts across his pelvis, ready to steer his hips where they wished. 

Iris gasped, falling backwards onto the bed, his arms spread out and hair splayed. 

“Can I show you what this belt is really for?”


End file.
